


Fine, Great

by rosecliff



Series: Parallax [1]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Mostly Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecliff/pseuds/rosecliff
Summary: Gary isn't really grappling with his feelings by any means, but it's nice to have unconditional, mutual trust, if nothing else.





	Fine, Great

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about cat's grooming each other when they're comfy with one another so. here's this.
> 
> EDIT: fixed a few scenes.

Mornings in space were interesting to say the least, mostly because they weren’t really real. Time flowed in reference to space itself, and with no sun to rise and the same starlight filtering through the windows day in and day out. Time was a construct.

Still, Gary had a “morning” routine. Having some semblance of normalcy on the Galaxy One (definitely not as a prisoner) kept what little sanity he had in check. If it weren’t for his sentence, Gary would probably hole himself up in his room until 5 years time past. But he had responsibilities as _Captain_ which kept him moving and alert. 

Aside from working, messages to Quinn kept him from feeling entirely lost. They were a Captain’s Log, as it were, keeping track of things with an idea that somebody out there cared for his well being.

Said morning routine changed once Mooncake entered the equation, and with prompt inadvertence followed Avocato. While Gary’s sentence was nearly over, he felt both blessed and grateful that he no longer had to be alone with nobody aside from HUE, the Sames, and KVN. Gary clicked his tongue in disapproval at the thought of the latter. 

He still had his totally-not-a-prisoner responsibilities to see to, but protecting Mooncake from the Lord Commander became a passive goal for everybody (AI or otherwise) aboard the Galaxy One. Saving Little Cato was another priority. Having these goals made Gary far more eager to wake up in the morning, excited, nervous, and determined to succeed. He also felt pretty cool.

Gary treasured the time he spent with Avocato, whether it be devising new plans to find Little Cato over a game of cards or scribbling crude cartography of what planets, stars, and galaxies they traversed. Avocato quickly became one of Gary’s favorite people--maybe even his favorite person altogether. It was interesting and terrifying how five years could change perspective, but then again, Gary was always a lonely person. Having somebody to finally call friend was a relief.

Avocato was no nonsense for the most part, but he opened up after meeting up with the Lord Commander. Something about falling into space clinging for dear life established trust. Performing surgery was no light task either, and in doing so brought the two even closer. Every time Gary looked at his arm, he couldn’t help but smile. Avocato met Gary’s unconditional loyalty and trust with his own--it was a bond and a promise in and of itself.

In the last five years, Gary could safely say this was the happiest he’d ever been; finally having found tangible, real comradery with another person after all this time was nothing short of elating. Gary was just happy to not be alone anymore, and the amount of gratitude he felt towards both Avocato and Mooncake was unsurmountable.

The two grew closer than he could have ever thought possible in just a few short days. It had only been a short amount of time, but Gary was ready to give his life for the ventrexian if it came to that. Avocato was headstrong, smart, determined...the list went on. To be brief, Gary admired Avocato.

But lately, that admiration had become overwhelming.

When Gary wasn’t sleeping or working, he and Avocato spent their time together. It was a little bit of a mystery to the self-proclaimed Captain what exactly Avocato did in his free time, but after coming to Avocato’s room one evening, he had a good idea. 

Amateur cartography scattered Avocato’s desk and didn’t need further inspection to conclude it was all for Little Cato. Avocato was unendingly determined to find and save his son. 

Gary expected no less.

He had long since decided that they would get Little Cato back, and Avocato’s extreme drive made Gary want to make it happen more than anything else. Gary would do whatever it took to see Avocato through--no matter what happened. When all was said and done, Little Cato would be safe on the Galaxy One. 

Gary leafed his fingers through the star maps before Avocato settled at his side. 

“We can rule Terra Con Prime and Yarno out,” He began, adding notes next to the locations on their map. It was sort of silly, Gary thought, that they used classic pen and paper to track their steps. Avocato explained that he couldn’t afford to have their progress tracked by the Lord Commander. Technology was easy to access and hack--this was the safest option. “...But we have no leads on where he could possibly be now.”

“Be that as it may,” Gary quickly added. “We _will_ get leads. There’s no doubt in my mind. Until then we’ll just have to look everywhere we can.”

Avocato nodded, rolling up the map.

“Thanks, Gary,” He smiled softly. “We’ll get him back.”

“Hell yeah.”

There was a problem that Gary was progressively and reluctantly growing aware of, creeping in his chest while he wasn’t looking. When Avocato pat his back, Gary’s skin felt warm from the touch. Avocato was a good friend, his best friend. Nothing more, nothing less.

Or so Gary convinced himself.

His feelings toward Avocato were undeniably not quite as platonic as he wanted them to be. Gary suffocated all signs of said feelings with theatrics and emphasizing Quinn’s existence as much as possible. For the most part, it worked. Avocato didn’t really seem to understand Gary’s fixation on Quinn, but respected it regardless. It was another thing Gary appreciated about the guy. 

“You’ve only talked to her the one time? When you got arrested? Dude,” Avocato laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. “Gary, don’t you think you’re maybe making a mountain out of a molehill?”

“No way, compadre,” He replied instantly with a self-assured grin. “Trust me, she’ll reply one of these days.”

Avocato wasn’t convinced but smiled back at Gary. “If you say so.”

Still, despite focusing on Quinn (as per the norm), when Gary was alone with himself for too long, thoughts of Avocato would crash down on him in daydreams and doldrums. More and more would he fantasize about simple things, domestic things, where they weren’t caught adrift in space fleeing the Lord Commander and trying to get Avocato’s son back. Like grocery shopping.

Gary thought about being together on earth, or whatever planet Avocato was from. He wondered what that place must look like, and if Avocato was happy there. If Gary could make him happy in the meantime, then he could be satisfied.

Idly, Gary thought about what his own life might be like if he never boarded the Galaxy One. Probably boring. And lonely. 

Despite everything, he was sort of starting to enjoy his life again, thanks to his new companions. Gary was conflicted, because his life wasn’t much to write home about before it became this, but it was slightly laughable that he was starting to enjoy it (HUE mentioned something about Stockholm Syndrome, which Gary took with a grain of salt). 

For five years he’d pined after Quinn, and felt very strongly in doing so. Those feelings were still very real--but complicated; Avocato made them complicated. It was hard to compare five years of infatuation with his idea of Quinn to maybe weeks of Avocato’s ongoing company, loyalty, and trust. Gary considered them both in agony.

He couldn’t count all the times he wondered if he would even see Quinn again. However, Gary never let himself dwell on that too long, because _of course_ he would see Quinn again. Until then, he would continue to ignore the fact that he might have feelings for his best friend. Easy enough.

It tirelessly frustrated him no matter how many times he told himself it was _fine_ , great even. He was definitely not having a big crisis over any of it. Maybe a minor one.

That aside, it was because of this crisis that Gary was feeling like quite the scamp when he entered the common area, making a beeline for the cookie containment unit. It had been a long day full of KVN’s unending _everything_ , and he hadn’t seen Avocato once. Mooncake floated behind him, cooing softly and curiously.

Gary longingly stared at the cookies in front of him before his eyes darted around the room. Without further hesitation, he quickly got to work on today’s attempt for sweet, sugary salvation.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING, GARY.” HUE’s gentle monotone hummed. 

“Ugh, gah! Come on, HUE!” He nearly whined, pulling on the hatch with as much strength he could muster. “I just want one, one single cookie! Just one! Now I don’t think I’m being too unreasonable in demanding that!”

“YOU’RE A PRISONER, GARY. YOU DON’T MAKE DEMANDS. NOT VALID ONES.” 

Would it be such a crime to have just one cookie? He hadn’t had _one_ in the five years he’d been aboard the Space Prison. Gary supposed that was too much to ask--it wasn’t like he “earned” it, but he was too busy feeling sorry for himself to care. Gary was a good guy and deserved at least one cookie.

Before he could continue wrestling the unit, an energetic, robotic voice chimed across the room. None other than KVN slid up with obnoxious grace, taking a cookie as the hatch slid open for him. Gary gaped--despite how many times it happened, the sting never stopped. Mooncake gave a low “oo”, looking between the two with mild concern.

“KVN, get out of here!” Gary protested loudly, shoving the robot in a huff. KVN replied with a “whoa” before floating to a halt, turning to face Gary. In that moment Gary swore that if KVN had a human face he would have the universe's largest shit-eating grin slapped across it. 

The obnoxious orb proceeded to slam the cookie against it’s processor. Gary could only look on in horror as the cookie crumbled away sloppily onto the floor. He felt personally attacked. Luckily, Gary got over it rather quickly and lunged at KVN. 

“Give me the freaking cookie, KVN!” He yelled. KVN only laughed in response, his arm raised just out of Gary’s reach. Gary scrambled atop the robot, struggling to find a center of balance.

“Hmmm, let me think,” The robot replied, pushing Gary off from him. “OKAY!” KVN shoved the cookie against Gary’s face, resulting in crass, indignant protests. KVN crumbled the remainder of the cookie over Gary’s head, allowing crumbs to litter his hair. 

With a horrified yelp, Gary leapt away from KVN.

“What the crap, KVN!” And KVN laughed, floating away with a playful bounce, cookie crumbs left in his wake. “There are crumbs in my suit! Do you know how that feels? No! Because you’re freaking KVN!” 

Mooncake hummed lowly next to Gary, assessing the damage.

“Ugh,” Gary groaned, ruffling his hair in an attempt to get all the crumbs out. “I’ll kill you KVN!” He yelled, receiving nothing but a distant hoot.

“You’re really at this again?” Avocato’s voice carried as he entered the room. “You’d think you’d learn some kind of lesson by now, man.”

 _Great._ Gary was trying to not think about Avocato, but this fiasco was seriously biting him in the ass.

Turning on his heel to look at his friend with a grin, Gary placed his hands on his hips. Mooncake fluttered around Avocato, kicking his little legs accompanied with tiny "wows".

“Of course I am, A-vo-cato!” He began. “And I totally would have gotten one of those elusive, succulent sweet treats if SOMEBODY hadn’t interfered!”

Avocato chuckled, looking Gary up and down. 

“You look like crap,” Gary looked down at himself, then back up to Avocato. “Geez…” He stepped up to Gary, letting out a low whistle. “KVN really did some damage, huh?”

“No he did not,” Gary emphasized. “And I’m super not looking like crap! I always look good and cool.”

“Your face is covered in what I hope is chocolate and your hair’s all messed up and...gross.” Avocato chuckled.”You’re a mess, Gary.”

Avocato dusted off Gary’s shoulders with a gentle sigh before squinting at his face, lost in thought. Gary, in turn, felt nothing short of embarrassed, looking anywhere but Avocato. The last thing he’d wanted out of this endeavor was dealing with his feelings, but he couldn’t seem to catch a break. And Avocato wouldn’t stop staring at his face.

This wasn’t good for Gary’s health what with how hard his heart was pounding.

“Ugh, I don't know why the chocolate is so melty…” He trailed off, chancing a glance back to the Ventrexian. 

Avocato licked his thumb, clasping Gary’s face and wiping the chocolate away with his it. Gary squirmed.

“Hey…” 

Avocato said nothing but admired his handiwork, nodding to himself before tugging Gary towards him.

“Avocatoooo, what’s happening!” Gary huffed. 

“Just relax,” Avocato replied. “What’s up with you?”

“What? Nothing’s up with me, what’s down with you?” 

Avocato shook his head and chuckled, sitting Gary down on the table of their usual booth. Gary wrapped his fingers on his knees, popping his lips idly. Avocato turned Gary’s head to the side and ran his fingers through Gary’s hair in what Gary could only assume as a means to get crumbs out.

“What are you doing?” Gary asked.

“Cleaning up,” Avocato replied. “Because you definitely don’t look 'good and cool' right now.”

Gary opened his mouth to speak again, instead getting tugged even closer to Avocato. Gary felt a weird pressure and ticklishness against his head, and--

“Oh my crap,” He laughed sheepishly as Avocato was definitely not licking his hair. A nervous grin plastered itself across Gary’s face. It was weird, but Gary always liked cats, and he was fairly familiar with their mannerisms, so maybe this was okay. “Are you...grooming me? I’m not imagining this, right?” 

Gary’s poor little heart couldn’t handle much more of this.

“Gary, shut _up_ ,” Avocato grumbled, continuing despite himself. “You’re a mess. I’m cleaning you up. No big deal.” 

“That may be so,” Gary spoke slowly. “I mean, we did clasp and. All that. Like champions. I suppose I’ll allow it!” He approved dramatically. 

Cat’s groomed each other, so he shouldn’t be surprised, but...Avocato wasn’t a cat, right? Regardless, cat or otherwise, there was something undeniably intimate about the whole situation. Gary felt comforted, embarrassed, and nauseas. After a few minutes, he found himself leaning his head against Avocato's chest, humming to himself. Avocato didn’t seem to mind.

They sat in relative silence for a few minutes. Being with Avocato like this didn’t really bother him when he stopped thinking and just...let whatever happen, happen.

Gary started to nod off. 

“Don’t fall asleep.”

“I won’t. I just woke up. I’m full of super awake energy.”

“Uh-huh.”

 

Later that day, Gary woke up on the couch. He rolled over, looking out the window tiredly. Stars kissed the horizon with ephemeral light. Space, space, and more space, as usual. 

“Wait,” He mumbled to himself. “This isn’t where I sleep.” Sitting up, Gary stretched. 

He was alone.

“GARY.” A voice hummed. “GOOD MORNING. AGAIN.”

Mostly alone.

“Uh, yes, hi, hello--good morning HUE.” 

“YOU FELL ASLEEP WHILE AVOCATO WAS GROOMING YOU THIS MORNING.”

Gary blanched, heart pounding in his ears. Bless HUE’s artificial heart that he’d be so kind as to remind Gary.

“Oh, yeah, so, that really did happen, huh. Thanks for bringing me up to speed.”

“YOU KNOW, GARY,” HUE continued. “IT IS COMMON FOR CATS TO GROOM OTHER CAT’S--OR THEIR COMPANIONS--TO EXPRESS COMFORT, COMPANIONSHIP, AND LOVE. IT’S CALLED MUTUAL GROOMING.”

“Oh,” Gary replied, face flushing. “I think I’ve seen that before. I suppose that’s good to know.”

There was a beat of silence before Gary looked up. 

“Except Avocato’s not a cat.”

“THAT DOESN’T CHANGE THE FACT THAT HE DISPLAYED CAT-LIKE CHARACTERISTICS, GARY. YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL THAT AVOCATO PUTS TRUST IN YOU.”

HUE made a point, albeit a humiliating one. 

“I’m not sure I’d call it trust, but, I’ll worry about that later, I, uh, guess.” 

Gary stood up. 

Gary wasn’t sure how long he’d been out, but he should probably head out to the satellite and get some work done. 

It wasn’t until later in the evening that he saw Avocato again. The two settled on a game of cards along with idle chat of Little Cato. It was pretty standard for a while, except today Avocato seemed particularly sentimental as he talked of raising his son. It was probably due to the fact that it was just the two of them tonight, thankfully with no KVN or Sames in sight. Gary mostly answered in hums and small questions, earnestly curious about what kind of father Avocato was. This was probably the most he’d heard Avocato talk at once.

Gary never asked about Avocato’s partner and Avocato never brought it up. Gary assumed it was probably for the best he didn’t, and in that he found solace. Whether or not he could cope with Avocato having a partner was currently debatable. Gary frowned at himself, dissatisfied with the thought. If Avocato had a partner he would be fine. Why wouldn't he be?

“Did you ever, uh, groom Little Cato?”

Without hesitation, Avocato didn’t look up from his hand. 

“Of course. He’s my son.”

Gary hummed and nodded thoughtfully.

“You know,” Gary began slyly. “HUE says that when cats--” 

“Gary, I’m not a cat.”

“Well HUE says that ‘mutual grooming’” Gary paired with air quotes, “Expresses comfort and companionship. I gotta say Avocato, I’m just absolutely touched.”

“ _Gary._ ” Avocato warned. He was definitely embarrassed, tail swishing rapidly.

“Or,” Gary began slowly, licking his lips and contemplating his next words. “Uh, love, too! Admit you love your totally awesome captain!”

It was nothing but harmless teasing--at least Gary convinced himself so--but he couldn’t help from holding his breath while waiting for a reply. A beat of silence passed and Avocato stared at him as if he were trying to figure Gary out. It didn’t take long before he crossed his arms and arched his brow with a smirk.

“C’mon, Gary. We both know you’re not captain.”

Gary released the breath he was holding in a frustrated sigh. If he were to press further, it’d probably make things weird. Gary didn’t want that, but he wished it wasn’t so easy for Avocato to deflect the statement. He opened his mouth to speak before Avocato spoke again.

“You know I trust you, man,” He threw the cards in his hand on the table. “Straight flush.”

Gary gaped down at the play before drawing his mouth into a straight line. He apathetically tossed his own cards on the table. It wasn’t a great hand, which Avocato was obviously smug about. 

“You got me beat,” He stated. “Well, I…” 

Gary was half-tempted to talk to Avocato about his feelings right then and there, and at least get them out of the way and go from there. After all, they really only knew each other for maybe a week or two (Gary lost track of time), so maybe it was unconventional.

Gary was never really a conventional person to begin with.

That didn’t change the fact that it felt nearly impossible to get the words out in a calm and casual way. The longer he didn’t speak the more weight he felt on his tongue. 

Avocato looked up at him.

He couldn’t do it. Which was okay, because Gary had Quinn, and would probably get over his little _friend_ crush soon.

“I trust you too, but there’s no way you didn’t already know that.”

Avocato smiled softly and Gary had to look away, shuffling the deck.

“Up for round six?” 

 

Later that night, Gary sat in his room, sighing anxiously before starting up the video drone. “Hey Quinn, it’s me,” He smiled nervously. “I know I normally don’t do stuff like this, but I’m really…” He trailed off, shaking his head. “I thought talking to you might help, even if you don't respond. Maybe that’s for the better, actually.”

He scratched the back of his head nervously.

“I’m in a. Uh. For lack of a better phrase, emotional crisis. And I just needed to talk to somebody... I think you’re the only person I can talk to about this.” He smiled sheepishly at the camera. “See, I met someone--you remember Avocato. Really strong cat guy--I’m sorry, ventrexian--all around great guy, really, and my closest friend I have out here--aside from you, of course, but you’re not like. _Here._ Um, where was I…” He bit his bottom lip. 

“Oh yeah. Uh, so, Avocato,” He clapped his hands together sheepishly, rubbing them together. “Great guy--I already said that, okay. Sooo...I have... _feelings_ when I’m around him lately. Sort of like what you and I have, but different--good different, and...well, I don’t really know where I’m going with this. I guess I sort of kind of maybe don’t know what to do with them. Or if they're anything. I...wish you’d respond, and maybe this time you will! But…” He trailed off.

“Should I tell him? On the one hand he might like me back...maybe! I mean I’m pretty great, but I don’t have to tell you that--on the other hand, he might be waaay weirded out, and what if that makes things super weird. After all, I’m a human and he’s not, and apparently “homosapiens” aren’t well liked in a really dumb amount of places--okay, I’ve only been to one place like that--but what if he feels that same way? I’ve been wondering lately if humans are sort of gross to alien life.”

“Then again, he--HUE called it grooming or, uh, something like that. He cleaned me up though. Not HUE, Avocato. With his mouth--tongue--geesh that sounds...super weird. It...was super weird, but also kind of nice.”

“I don’t want to put our relationship in some kind of jeopardy, of all things, so…” He frowned. “Maybe I shouldn’t say anything. We’re...just friends. I'm just happy to have a friend like him.”

He ended the video. Gary wanted so badly to talk to Avocato, but that was only with the hope that Avocato would feel the same way, take Gary into his arms, and tell him how much he loved him back--

It was too much. Gary knew that. Therefore, it was crucial for Gary to blot out any sign that he might have feelings; unfortunately it turned out that suffocating his feelings was impossible, try as he might. He wished it was at least easier to ignore.

 

The next day, Gary woke up sprawled in bed, one leg dangling off the edge. He sighed, glancing down to Mooncake curled up next to him. As Gary sat up, Mooncake stirred with a sleepy “chookity”. He smiled, sliding out of the bed to get on with his morning routine. 

“GOODMORNING, GARY.” HUE’s monotone came. 

“Good morning,” He replied groggily, stretching and pulling on his bathrobe. “Man, I’m hungry.”

Gary opted to eat breakfast before showering, making his way to the meal commissary. Thoughts of Avocato stained his mind, as per the norm. It was weird--his thoughts of Quinn were becoming less frequent, or at least on par with thoughts of Avocato. Gary was unsure how he could get over his problem. As he walked into the room for breakfast, he paused at the sight of Avocato sitting at the booth, fiddling with a rifle. He looked up at Gary with a grin. 

“Hey, man,” He cocked his head slightly. “You look...tired.” 

“Sort of,” Gary offered, continuing for the fridge. He pulled out some plain cold cuts, returning to sit at the table next to Avocato. Avocato set the rifle down. “Cool tired?”

“Sure, cool tired. Do you always eat cold cuts for breakfast, dude?” 

“What? No!”

“YES.”

“Shut it, HUE!” Gary whined, shoving ham into his mouth. 

Avocato laughed, leaning towards Gary. With a curious glance, Gary felt Avocato rest a hand on his shoulder, proceeding to groom Gary again. It was an still incredibly weird sensation, but Gary was starting to like it. Even if it was in the weirdest way possible.

“Again?” Gary asked.

“Your hair’s sticking up.”

Gary didn’t protest. He continued to snack on his cold cuts quietly, and the two fell into comfortable, amicable silence. Gary wasn’t really sure what else to say, and it was all he could think about when it happened.

“Do you like ham?” He asked. 

“What? Uh...yes?” 

“I had a cat once,” He explained. “Would always get super whiney when I’d eat lunch meat.”

“I’m not--” Avocato let out an exasperated sigh. “I’m not a cat.”

Before long, the event was over, and Avocato returned to fiddle with his gun. Gary closed the container of cold cuts thoughtfully, staring at his hands.

“Why do you do that, anyway?”

“Do what?”

“You know,” Gary gestured widely. “The--licking, thing.”

“...I don’t know,” Avocato confessed with a laugh. “Why do you eat cold cuts alone in lieu of a balanced breakfast?”

“That’s totally different. Like, maximum levels of different. You’re comparing apples and bananas. It doesn’t work.”

Avocato arched a brow at Gary, glancing at the box of cold cuts. Gary shrugged, looking to Avocato.

“I guess it’s...force of habit. I got tired of making food like four years ago.”

“Hm.”

“By the way, that’s not the same as lick--”

“You don’t need to say it,” Avocato hissed, face flushing. “I just…”

He seemed to trail off with no intent on continuing. 

“...You just what? Felt a need so strong you had to--”

Avocato groaned, effectively interrupting Gary.

“I’m just looking out for you. It...feels like the right thing to do. You don’t exactly,” He gestured to the cold cuts. “Take care of yourself. Not as much as you should.”

“Oh,” Gary paused. “That’s, um, touching!”

A beat passed.

“...Are you sure you aren’t secretly in love with me or something? I am pretty great, I could see that.”

“Don’t read too much into it, Gary.”

“It’s too late Avocato. I’m reading into it. The whole entire it.”

A blanket of silence fell over them. Gary cleared his throat nervously and Avocato opened and closed his mouth a few times, unsure of what to say. Gary could only squirm, unable to keep still. Was that a weird thing to say? 

“What I meant to say, was--” Gary stuttered. “It’s just that--”

“Wait...what?” Avocato laughed in disbelief. 

What was Gary supposed to say to that? Why did he have to speak to begin with? If only he could go back in time, even just five minutes. With a nervous and frustrated sigh, Gary kept talking. Talking filler was something he was good at, if nothing else.

“I don’t know! Just, you know, it’s…”

It was silent again. With a sigh, Avocato set down his rifle.

Gary didn’t know how to get out of this organically. 

“It’s nothing,” Gary spoke carefully. “Like, it’s not a big deal. A super small deal. The smallest deal imaginable.”

Gary was not going to confess by any means--he couldn’t do that here. They had other things to worry about. It would make everything more complicated, at least that was the excuse he told himself. He could figure it out once they got Little Cato back.

“...I like you a lot, Gary,” Avocato began. Gary’s heart skipped a beat. “...Ventrexian or...otherwise. Whatever you see me as…” It was undeniable that Avocato sounded nervous. “I don’t know. I’m...grateful. That’s all.”

“Hey, uh, samesies, you know...”

“You good?”

“Yeah,” Gary smiled at Avocato. “I’m super.”

 

When they received the distress call from Quinn, Gary couldn’t help but feel Avocato was irritated by it. Gary supposed it was maybe unfair of him to temporarily drop everything for her, but it wasn’t like he could just sit there while she burned up in space.

“The greatest love story in the history of the universe is about to blossom forth!” He stated theatrically, finger thrust in the air.

“Yo dude,” Avocato began. “Just keep the expectations in check? Quinn hasn’t responded to a single message of yours in five years.”

“People get busy,” He couldn’t help but glare at Avocato, who raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m busy.”

“For five years?”

“For four years,” Gary corrected. “Eleven months, and thirty days.”

Gary ignored the voice in his head that suddenly insisted Avocato was maybe, of all things, jealous. Avocato was probably just looking out for him and nothing else. Besides, there was no way that was possible, Gary wasn’t even sure if Avocato was capable of being jealous. Annoyed, sure, but not jealous. As much as Gary considered it, any feelings Avocato could possibly have were certainly in Gary’s mind.

 

Things changed a bit after Quinn boarded. Gary couldn’t help but be excited, but that was quickly crushed when Quinn didn’t even know who he was. 

He was in the middle of recording a video log when Quinn entered his room. 

“Jerry?”

And, ow, that stung. His name wasn’t that hard to remember, was it? Gary felt the wind leave his sails instantly.

“Avocato, is he alright?”

“No.”

When did Avocato get there? How long had he been there? Was Gary really that distracted that he didn’t notice either of them enter? 

What’s worse, why did she know Avocato’s name and not his? Why did she know KVN’s name and not his, and even all of the Sames names? (to be fair, they were written on their heads, but still). 

Upon Quinn’s exit, Gary reprimanded the Sames for losing it over his name. He supposed Quinn was only trying to show him a kindness, but that didn’t change the fact that he felt dejected and hurt. 

Gary’s eyes settled on Avocato, who walked back into his room, resuming to lean against the wall with an irritated expression painting his face. 

“Hey…” Avocato started. Gary met him with a half hearted salute as the door closed. “You...good?”

“I don’t know,” Gary shrugged. “As good as I can be when the only person keeping me sane all this time can’t even learn my name.”

“It happens. I told you man,” Avocato walked over and pat his shoulder apologetically. “Your expectations were really high. But I’m sorry it didn’t work out as you hoped.”

Gary couldn’t help but agree, slumping his shoulders.

“Um, ow,” He frowned. “But thanks. I guess I’ll just have to start from the ground up.”

Avocato’s ear twitched as his expression grew more sour. 

“It’s...a starting point, I guess.”

Gary ignored the despondent tone of Avocato's voice. 

 

“Garyyy!” KVN hummed, drifting to Gary and wrapping an arm around his shoulders amicably. “Wasn’t I so helpful? C'mon, admit it!”

They were still recovering from the Infinity Guard's takeover of their ship, but they could rest easy for now. 

Reluctantly, Gary acquiesced to KVN with a nod. He was nursing his poor finger that Quinn so kindly snapped (just as she told him she would) when KVN had followed him. “I heard something about that. I'm pretty sure you told me not even _ten minutes ago_. Way to go, KVN. I’m definitely _really_ impressed.” He wasn’t.

“Y’knoww..” A smile hid in KVN’s voice. “Avocato doesn’t seem to like Quinn too much. What a bummer!”

“Yeah? Shut up, KVN. Avocato likes Quinn fine.”

“I dunno...he hasn’t seemed too excited about her coming aboard.”

“A lot has happened!”

“Avocato’s totally jealous, don’t you think? I think so. You already talk about Quinn all the time but it’s gotten soooo much worse since she came aboard. And I think he doesn’t trust her. You should have seen them arguing! Doesn’t that make you so sad?”

“There’s so many things wrong with what you just said I don’t even know where to begin,” He shrugged off KVN’s arm. “Why would Avocato be jealous? Of Quinn? That doesn’t make any sense. Not even a single lick of sense.”

“Like when Avocato licks you? Does that make sense?”

“SHUT UP, KVN!” Gary groaned. Gary silently cursed that KVN knew about that. It never felt like anybody else was around, and usually when KVN was involved he would ruin everything Gary enjoyed. Not that Gary enjoyed Avocato grooming him.

“Do you want Quinn to do that?”

“What?!”

“What?” KVN echoed.

Gary slid a hand down his face. 

“Get out of here before I lose my tiny little mind, KVN.”

 

Gary never mentioned what KVN said to him to Avocato, but he was suddenly far more aware of how Quinn and him interacted when they were in the same room together. Avocato was definitely not as friendly to her as he was to Gary, but he wasn't as severe as he could have been, either. It sort of bummed Gary out. 

Then again, he was the first person Avocato really seemed to trust in any capacity, and Quinn had her own agenda to follow. It was hard to be on one vessel with different goals and priorities in mind. Not to mention the Infinity Guard following Quinn to the Galaxy One--Avocato wasn't thrilled about that. None of that had anything to do with jealousy, though. KVN just got into his head.

When they received Little Cato's coordinates was when he firsthand saw the two at each others throats.. Gary watched Quinn and Avocato argue with a frown, until they turned to him for answers. Gary knew both things were important, but saving Little Cato took precedence in Gary's mind. They would do both. After restraining Quinn, the two of them left for their mission.

Avocato stopped him in the hallway, giving Gary an out. It never once occurred to Gary that he could opt out from the rescue mission, and at this point he didn't want to. Avocato needed all the help he could get. He pledged his loyalty to Avocato a long time ago. He was going to see it through. Plus, if Avocato went it alone and got killed, Gary would never forgive himself. They would get through it together.

They smiled at one another in light conversation, slowly putting their hands on one another's shoulders. Gary only faltered when both of Avocato's hands rested on his, and his breath caught in his throat. He had no idea what was happening, but Avocato was smiling at him so sweetly. Gary couldn't bring himself to speak right away, which was fine, because Avocato did instead.

“What is happening…?”

Something scared Gary when he stood there in the hallway, faced with Avocato looking straight back at him. The question hung in the air heavily. There was a certain lilt to Avocato’s tone, and a spark of what Gary could only classify as hope. Gary needed to alleviate the pressure building quickly.

Despite not socializing with any person in nearly five years, he was surprisingly adept in talking himself out of situations smoothly and amicably. At least, so he told himself. The weight of the question Gary couldn’t quite parse.

“I think we’re,” Gary paused for a split second. “About to hug,” Gary added, sounding much more grounded than he felt. 

Avocato didn’t hesitate to reply, but gave him a weary, uncertain look.

“Should we?”

Gary somehow felt like he’d missed something, and kept talking despite himself, and they hugged. It felt good, and warm, and as Avocato held him he felt more stable than he had in years. It was possible that he imagined it, but he was at least 90% certain that Avocato nuzzled against him. Regardless of whether or not that held water, Gary tightened his hold, feeling nothing but sheer satisfaction. It was warm and his body felt light, and all Gary could think was how right it felt to be there in that moment.

“Hell yeah.”

They pulled away, smiling at one another. Avocato’s left one of his hands resting on Gary’s shoulder and let out a sigh. Likewise, Gary left his hands on Avocato’s shoulders.

Gary wasn’t quite the master on what constituted a good-looking ventrexian, but he knew cats. To him, not one cat could be anything but beautiful in some way. Albeit, what he was thinking of Avocato right now was on a completely different level because Avocato was Avocato and not a cat. That didn’t change the fact that Gary was pretty sure his best friend was good looking for his species, and even if he wasn’t, he was to Gary. 

It was inarguable by this point that Gary was attracted to his best friend and he wasn't going to get over it any time soon. He could no longer deny that. It didn’t change the fact that he had no idea what to say or do aside from suffer silently.

“Thanks, bud. I needed that.”

Gary licked his lips, searching Avocato’s face with hesitation. 

“Yeah, me too.” He paused as Avocato’s hand shifted to his cheek and hesitantly leaned into it, chuckling nervously. Something was burning in Avocato’s eyes, but what exactly was beyond Gary. Maybe resolve. He wondered why. A voice yelled in the back of his mind, and his ears were burning, and that was really distracting. 

Avocato’s hand was soft. He’d never noticed that before.

“What’s happening?” He echoed Avocato's previous question nervously. Avocato simply smiled at him, rubbing his thumb over Gary’s cheek. It sent a chill down his spine, leaving him queasy and nauseous.

“I don’t know. I think we’re about to…” Avocato didn’t finish the sentence. Gary's eyes flit between Avocato’s mouth and back. Kiss? Was he going to say kiss? Gary bit his lower lip. How were they even supposed to do that? Gary hadn’t exactly kissed a person, let alone a ventrexian before. Would it work? Would Avocato’s rough tongue totally throw him off, assuming they even got that far?

Then again, why would Avocato want to kiss him? Gary wasn’t sure he would make the grade. He needed to stop projecting his own fantasies onto situations. His relationship with Quinn was a testament to that.

“Hug again?” He finally offered. Avocato faltered. Gary felt a pang of guilt.

When Avocato didn’t reply, Gary cleared his throat, bringing a hand up to rest on Avocato’s. 

“Did...I read that wrong?” He asked quietly. “I...I wouldn’t mind, uh, kissing you, if I’m being you completely super honest.”

And there it was, out in the open, and dear god Gary really hoped he didn’t read _that_ wrong, because it wasn’t exactly something he could take back. When Avocato didn’t reply, Gary hastily spoke again.

“Should we?”

And then Avocato smiled. Gary felt all his doubt melt away, and he laughed airily when Avocato replied:

“Hell yeah.” 

Kissing Avocato wasn’t half as awkward as Gary anticipated it being. He felt surprised with how good it felt. Humming into the kiss, he laced his arms around Avocato’s shoulders. Avocato’s hands fell on his hips briefly before pulling Gary closer, and god, close wasn’t close enough. Gary giggled, of all things, against Avocato's mouth, pressing himself as close as possible.

As they pulled away, Gary opened his eyes which, for one, when did he even close them? But then Avocato smiled at him with so much fondness that he felt like he might die right then and there, and that’d be okay. He could be fine and die happy on this mission if he had to, knowing he was loved and needed.

“So, totally not important question here,” Gary began, breaking the silence that settled between the two of them. “You’re like, super in love with me, right?”

Avocato rolled his eyes, punching Gary lightly in the shoulder. 

“Shut up, Gary.” 

Gary shook his head with a grin. 

“Let’s get your boy back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first time posting fic, I hope that it's a fun read! this story kind of got away from me, but hopefully the pacing isn't too weird. Let me know what you think!


End file.
